Episode 4800/4801 (9th October 2007)
Plot As Kelly prepares for her wedding, Scarlett hears a ringing phone in Kelly's bag and, unaware that it's Debbie's, answers it. Hearing Debbie launch into a tirade unaware of who's on the other end, Scarlett is inadvertently alerted to the existence of the photo of Kelly and Eli. When Carl sees the photo he alerts a devastated Jimmy. Beside herself, Kelly tries to reason with Jimmy that it was a mistake and meant nothing. Jimmy forgives Kelly for her drunken kiss with Eli but jilts her at the altar when Eli tells him about the abortion. Viv disowns Kelly again and Jimmy is too angry to speak to her. Kelly steals some money. Despite Donna and Paul's efforts to reunite them, Jimmy claims that Kelly has broken his heart and he can never be with her again. Heartbroken, Kelly steals Debbie's car, a gift given to her by Eli, and leaves Emmerdale again. Meanwhile, Debbie continues to ostracise herself from the rest of the village and even manages to disgust friend Jasmine when she reveals the reason why Eli stole her phone and laptop. Elsewhere, Laurel continues in her quest to push Emily and the Bishop together and Lisa invites Debbie for lunch with her daughter. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Carrie Nicholls - Linda Lusardi *Carl King - Tom Lister *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Hilary Potts - Paula Wilcox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Phyllis King - Peggy Shields *Raymond Robinson - Roy Sherrington *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, living room, hallway and kitchen *Cemetery *The Woolpack - Kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *St. Mary's Church - Exterior, nave/altar and vestry *Church Lane car park *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Hotten Road *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Café Hope - Café Notes *Last appearance of Kelly Windsor until 18th February 2011. *''Chapel of Love'' by The Dixie Cups (covered by Elton John) plays during the opening scenes of Kelly and Donna preparing for the wedding and Jimmy leaving a glass of champagne at Tom's grave. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,630,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes